Many mobile devices such as cellular telephones are equipped with location sensors such as global positioning system (GPS) receivers and/or other location sensing technology. While providing a valuable function, continual use of the location sensors by various positioning services executing on the mobile devices keeps the location sensors energized. The cost of continually energizing the location sensors is often expensive in terms of energy consumption. The already-limited battery life of the mobile devices is further shortened. Existing systems fail to manage usage of the location sensors to optimize energy consumption of the location operations.